The present invention pertains to implements for testing light bulbs and more particularly pertains to an implement that is particularly useful for removing from their sockets and testing Christmas light bulbs.
Christmas lights are notorious, because of their limited seasonal use, for becoming defective between seasons. Christmas lights come in all sizes and are removably secured in sockets which are equally spaced on leads--more commonly known as a "string" of lights. The string generally has a plug at one end adapted to plug into a power source or into the opposite end of another string, whereby the string can be made longer.
There are generally two kinds of "strings". One is strung parallel wherein each bulb is lit independently. The other is strung in series wherein all of the bulbs do not light when one or more of the bulbs or sockets are defective.
In both cases in order to test bulbs to determine whether they are defective the lead must be plugged into a power source. Those bulbs in parallel strings which do not light are defective. In series strings each bulb and/or socket must be tested in order to determine which ones are defective. It is often the case that the socket not the bulb is defective. In any case many bulbs which are not defective, are thrown away.
Another problem is convenience. In order to "trouble shoot" a string of lights, the operator must be positioned near a source of electricity. This is especially inconvenient as many Christmas lights are positioned outdoors where electricity outlets are scarce, and in some instances non-existent. Testing methods heretofore available are also complicated by new bulb designs.
Some bulbs are extremely tiny and difficult to hold without damaging the fragile connections, or pulling the glass portion loose from the base. The dexterity required to remove these bulbs from their sockets is imperial; this is especially true if the operator has arthritis or if the work is being done outdoors in characteristically cold Christmas-time temperatures. Lastly, one becomes frustrated after spending time struggling to remove a bulb from its socket, only to discover that be has positioned the bulb in a defective socket, or he has damaged the bulb rendering it defective.
Therefore it is highly desirable to provide an improved implement for removing and installing Christmas light bulbs.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved implement for testing Christmas light bulbs.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved implement for removing, installing and testing Christmas light bulbs.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved implement for removing, installing and testing Christmas light bulbs which conveniently carries its own power source.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved implement for removing, installing and testing "miniature" Christmas light bulbs that is capable of removing the bulb from its socket without damaging the fragile leads or pulling the bulb loose from its base.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved implement for removing, installing and testing Christmas light bulbs that is capable of removing and testing a Christmas light quickly and conveniently.
It is finally highly desirable to provide an improved implement for removing, installing and testing Christmas light bulbs which meets all of the above desired features.